Friendly Neighbors
by Marik's girl
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a newcomer to the neighborhood and hopes to find that the neighbors are just as nice just like the neighborhood. But there are two men who can't keep their eyes off of her and both want her as a gf. GokuXKagomeXVegeta. ADOPTED FROM: hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Inu-Yasha

**Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama  
Inu-Yasha © Rumiko Takahashi  
Christopher © hinatachan the itaxnaru luver**

**Note:** I ADOPTED this story from hinatachan the itaxnaru luver, she did the first two chapters and then I'm going to finish the rest of the story. Since she did the first two chapters, I'm going to keep them the way that they are and not change anything. This is the first time that I have ever adopted a story and I hope it turns out okay. Plus I kind of stuck on my other stories at the moment… Thank you hinatachan the itaxnaru luver for letting me adopt your story. Also Goku and Vegeta are childhood friends in this XD

**Friendly Neighbors**  
**Original story & Chapter Written by: hinatachan the itaxnaru luver**

_**Chapter One**_

"Back up a bit more!" Kagome Higurashi; age nineteen and ready to move into her own house that she had bought with her own hard earned money.

She watched the truck back up a few feet over the curb and then the lawn itself. Were these two men really furniture movers? She sighed and looked down at her cell phone. As often as she got the chance, she never once paid much attention to the surrounding area she was in while sending messages to her boyfriend. But now…they were through.

Caught red handed while in a public washroom in a library, her boyfriend had been cheating on her with a younger girl. But Kagome seemed all right with the fact that they were through. Just knowing how much a guy really didn't pay much attention to her in the first place was enough for her. In a short sense, she dumped him before he had the chance to.

Kagome looked down again and this time it was not her friends messaging her. Her ex-boyfriend, Christopher, had seemingly been trying to get a hold of her ever since they broke up; which had only been three days ago.

'What could this idiot possibly want?' The young girl thought and shoved the phone away in her purse, crossing her arms afterward.

Sitting in her car with nothing but her bag in her lap and a few boxes in the back seat, Kagome sat patiently, waiting for nothing but for the hope that the moving truck would get into the right position. As always, she had idiots surrounding her everywhere she traveled.

As soon as the movers had settled most of her furniture and whatnots into the separate rooms of the new house, Kagome put her feet up, letting herself get carried away to sleep for the rest of the day. As much as she trusted the neighbors not to spy on her business, Goku and Vegeta, two men who lived right next to the girl on either side were watching her through her window.

**End Chapter One**

Well this is the first chapter that she wrote, I'll post up the next chapter next Sunday; thus that will give me some time to write up Chapter Three. Until next week!

**- Marik's girl**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Inu-Yasha.

**Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama  
Inu-Yasha © Rumiko Takashi  
Christopher © hinatachan the itaxnaru luver**

**Note:** I thought I would be nice and upload the second chapter of Friendly Neighbors. I was going to updated Sunday, but I'm going to be busy that day and I can't do it tomorrow because I'm going to a funeral. A dear friend of mine passed away on Monday, January 6th, 2014. I started on chapter three of the story but I do not know when chapter three will be updated. I hope to update it soon, please bare with me because I have other stories that I am updating as well.

**Special thanks to:** Lady of the Mays for commenting on this story even though the first chapter wasn't written by me. I truly wasn't expecting any reviews. Thank you and I hope I will get chapter three up soon.

**Friendly Neighbors**  
**Original Story and Chapter Written by: hinatachan the itaxnaru luver**

_**Chapter Two**_

The next morning gave Kagome a bit of a start as she found a bouquet of flowers at her doorstep wrapped with baby blue colored paper and tied with a golden yellow ribbon. The flowers themselves gave the whole bouquet look a genuine feeling to it all. Kagome smiled delightedly and whisked them up off the porch. A few daisies mixed in with a few roses and a single sunflower. She looked around for a card attachment but found only the price tag of the wrapping paper. Kagome blushed as she read the price aloud in her head.

'79.99…wow…' Kagome looked around to see if her secret deliverer would still be there watching her but as she glanced around her front yard, only the birds chirped.

Kagome felt a bit stupid standing on the porch with nothing but the same clothes on as she had yesterday. So feeling mighty excited and jumpy, she laughed to herself happily and ran inside, shutting the door behind her. Kagome ran up the stairs still holding onto the flowers and ran into her new bedroom. But as she was pulling out something cute to wear, she stopped noticing that she had just broken up with her boyfriend. Since there was no card, Kagome was beginning to believe that it was Chris who sent it. Feeling blue again, Kagome sighed and shut her dresser drawer. She held onto the bouquet and took them downstairs into the living room with her and looked around for a vase.

If she was going to hate her ex-boyfriend, she was going to need an ugly looking vase for her anger to explode on. But Kagome couldn't find one now as the door bell was ringing itself to death. Frustrated, Kagome threw the flowers on her bed and raced for the door, thinking it must be her welcoming gift of arriving into the neighborhood. But upon opening the door, she realized her mistake. It was a man but not who she thought it might be. It was a young, well muscled man with ebony black hair that spiked upward and his eyes were big and shiny much like hers. He wore an orange and blue sweat suit that made him look like he was training someone. Kagome blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry if I annoyed you with that button pressing, I just didn't figure you'd be home after moving in, with it being such a great neighborhood and all. I hope the flowers weren't too badly put together either." The man scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically to her.

'Oh no, the flowers, he's going to think I'm an idiot…' Kagome bit her bottom lip and began to twiddle with her fingers at the hem of her skirt.

"Uh, no, I loved them! Oh! Pardon me, won't you come in?" She stepped aside and watched the tall man walk into her new home, his bulging muscles catching her eyes.

Kagome blushed slightly at the sudden image that popped into her mind at seeing the man half naked and seeing his chest up close. 'I wonder if he's an Olympian, there's no way anyone could have muscles like this unless they were.' Kagome thought as the young man walked around a bit and stopped when he saw the petals of a sunflower on the floor.

The man smiled and turned around, placing his hand out in front of Kagome. "I'm Goku, I live right next to you and I came by to welcome you officially and…to warn you about a guy who also lives next to you. He's a friend of mine but I'm not so sure he's at a talkative level yet, so don't mind it too much if he gives you a cold shoulder on some day or other." The man laughed softly and put a hand to the back of his head, scratching nervously.

'Cold shoulder huh. He's probably not all that bad I'm sure.' She was in deep thought, so much that she had not noticed Goku's disappearance. He was already on his front porch when Kagome began looking around for him.

A ring of her home phone got her attention and she paced herself to get to it. It being eight in the morning, Kagome had not been given the time to eat breakfast yet and now she was trying to catch the phone before it could go off. She got to the table that held her phone on a stand and looked at the caller ID. 'Oh mom, give it a rest already.' She picked up the phone and in the dull voice she did when she was telling the person on the other line that she didn't have the time, "Hi mom. No I haven't talked to Chris and I'm not getting back together with him! Well tell grandpa he can take his proposal and bury it!" With this, Kagome hung up the phone.

She wasn't always rude to her mother like this but as she saw the situation now, her grandfather and her mother were against her decisions in breaking up with Christopher, the seemingly happy young man who had supposedly captured kagome's heart. Now her grandfather's hopes were dashed when she had given her family the view of a lifetime as she broke up with Chris in front of them during a family dinner. Her bother, Sota, who had been turning twelve that night, was given a second chance of a good birthday without the problems of his older sister's boyfriend.

Since three days ago, Kagome had no hope in going out with anyone just yet but as her mother used to tell her, "There are plenty of fishermen on the sea." Kagome was not sure what to think when her mother told her that but now she knew when the saying came in handy. When life gave her lemons, she wasn't planning to make lemonade from it but rather, get all that she could from them.

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Inu-Yasha.

**Dragon Ball Z © Akira Toriyama  
Inu-Yasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Note:** Here is the first chapter that I have done…. If see any mistakes, please let me know, I'll corrected them later.

**Thanks to:** KEdakumi, Silversun XD, Kagome pairing, Guest

**Friendly Neighbors**  
**Original Story Written by: hinata-chan the itaxnaru luver  
Chapter Written By: Marik's girl**

**Chapter Three**  
Vegeta

She was beautiful… that was the first thing that Vegeta noticed about the girl that moved to the house next to his and also next to his childhood friend, Kakarrot. She looked to be nineteen years of age with long wavy midnight black hair that went down her mid back. Beautiful blue eyes and fair looking skin. She looked almost Saiyan, and she looked more beautiful then any Earthling that he had seen. Even more beautiful then Bulma, an Earthling that he had dated for some time - when he turned twenty-four though, he dumped her. Vegeta narrowed his narrow onyx colored eyes and he saw Kakarrot leave flowers at her door step, then left right away. She open the door when she heard the doorbell ring and smelled the flowers and smiled. She looked around and didn't see anyone and then went back inside.

He then saw Kakarrot ring her door bell repeatedly and she came to the door with a sour look on her face and then a surprise look replaced the sour look as she looked at Kakarrot. Vegeta turned his head away from the window and wonder what the low-class Saiyan was up to. He couldn't want that girl… could he? He knew that Kakarrot broke up with his girl-friend, Chi-Chi two months ago… Vegeta frowned. He sure he saw the girl beforehand… and he wanted her. He was twenty-nine… but he wasn't going to let that stop him from getting her… not even his childhood friend.

She would be his!

**:::::**

Kagome was annoyed. She kept getting text messages from her ex! You would think by now that he that he would get the picture and leave her alone. Saying that he was 'Sorry' and 'Please forgive me!' the way that she felt right now… she wanted to rip her cell phone in two! She muttered some words under her breath that very un-Kagome-like as she stomped down the street with white grocery bags in both of her hands. In her anger, she did not see the person walking around the corner before it was too late and bumped into a VERY strong muscled chest, she closed her eyes and felt herself fall backwards… but nothing happen. She blinked open her blue colored eyes and stared into cold onyx eyes - she also found herself close to his chest and his strong muscular arm was around her waist. She blushed a soft pink color. He just continued to stare at her for a moment and she became quite uneasy around this man.

He then let her go and then grabbed the grocery bags that was in her hands and began to walk off without a word towards the way she was going. She stood there for a second speechless at what was going on and then became _very annoyed! _"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" she shouted in anger as she rushed after him. "Taking your bags home." Said the oh-so-sexy voice and she could only blush. "How to you know where I live?" she said with her irritated voice. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I live next door… is that a problem - woman?"

She stopped her angry rushing and stared at him, her jaw dropped as a bright blush formed on her cheeks. "N-no…" he then looked back in front and continued to walk as an uneasy Kagome followed. Thoughts running through her head and making her wonder who really is this man?

**:::::**

Kagome sighed as she sat in her comfy chair with a nice hot cup of green tea in her hands. She had met some really rude men before, but not quite like Vegeta. He maybe a hot-headed rude man… but he was _hot_. He was about two inches taller then her (she's 5' 4") not counting his dark hair that defined gravity. He also had the body of a body builder and had the attitude of a prideful prince. He was very different then her very friendly neighbor, Son Goku - who was all smiles and a happy go luck attitude… didn't he say something about a moody friend of his…? She blinked. Could Vegeta be Goku's friend that he was telling her about? Well more liked warned her about? She sweated as she thought about it. Besides the rude and cold shoulder… he didn't seem that bad… and he did seem like he wanted to help her (in his own way) he reminded her of Sesshoumaru for some reason…

She let out a soft sigh and then sipped some of her green tea. 'I need to stop thinking about the past.'

**End Chapter Three **

I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I WANT TO THIS TO GO! (WAAAAHHHHH) *Goes in the dark corner with a depressed look on her face* AHEM, anyways… I'm so sorry that it's so short! I wanted to make it longer… but then my brain crashed… anyways I'll try to get chapter four up as soon as I can, but I can't promise anything. Until then… BYE :D


End file.
